The Curse Of Love
by FUNKENESS
Summary: Amelia is cursed by Luncinda's sister,Melinda,she will have a hard time denying her feelings as it is a curse of love.She will have to fall for her one true Love&only true love and true loves first kiss can free her of this curse.But what else will she ha
1. The Arrival of Curses

Hey!Hope you all like my story! Its the first I have writtern as a fairy tale! Please R&R and critesize me as i am still a nebie at this!

thanks!

Oh! and i own nothing cept somthings but Char and Ella, etc, are defiently not mine.

Ta

"Rosie!" called Princess Amelia sticking her head around the door that lead into Princess Rosemary's, Amelia's twin, room, "Rosie! Let go of the poor man you are holding captive, and come to my room ASAP!" hearing a snicker come form under Rosie's bed I smiled faintly wishing silently that I had someone to snicker under her bed with._ Stop thinking that _I ordered myself strictly. _That's not what you want at all _I told myself desperately but deep down I knew that was untrue.

When I walked into my room I saw a fairy sitting gracefully on my bed, her long black locks spilling down her back. She was wearing a green dress made out of shinny material so it sparkled brilliantly. She had a glow about her that gave her a air of importance.

"Lucinda?" I whispered, my eyes wide. Lucinda had been banned from doing big magic after what had happened to Queen Ella after receiving one of her gifts that were more like curses.

"Nope! Her twin Melinda," the fairy said with a voice of the wind rushing in the trees.

"And...your here because," I said with a frown, confused.

"Because, I am giving you a gift, I was going through my paper work and I realized that I never gave you a gift, or your sister. But she needs not one as she is a image of perfection as it is,"_ Thanks,_ I thought to myself, _she just said I was ugly!_

"So you are here to give me a gift," I said slowly as if I not taking it in.

"Yes you silly girl that's what I said," Melinda replied in a huff," Now what to give you...what to give you... I know! I shall give you the gift of Love in honor of my sister! This is how it works, you will fall for your true love but only when true love and true loves first kiss will you be free,"

"Please no I beg you!" I started to plead, but she had already sent a gush of air at me that smelled strongly of lilacs. I felt it pass through my body and with a shiver I realized that was the gift that had been cemented into my body. _Greeeeaaaaaaaaattt_.

"Ta," Melinda said and with a puff she was gone and I was left alone in the middle of my room with a curse for a friend well more like_. I had better lie _down Amelia said to herself as she walked over to her bed._ I am cursed. I am cursed. I am cursed. ARGGGGGGGGHHH._ _It just doesn't sound right, maybe I was hallucinating! Yes that's got to be it, I was imagining it._

I settled down on my bed and waited expectantly for my sister.

A few minutes later Rosemary came into my room, where I was sitting on my bed from there I could see my sister in the doorway, desperately I tried not to laugh as she looked like she had been sucking face._ Well she **had **been sucking face after all_, I thought to myself. I failed miserably at trying to hide my laugh not being able to bear it any more I tilted my head back and let the laughter bubble from my heart filling the room the sound. It took me almost five minutes until I had regained my composer but even then I was clutching my stomach and gasping for breath.

"What, if I may ask is so funny?" Rosie said putting her hands on her hips, glaring at me with a fire in her eyes.

"Oh nothing really, I was just...remembering a funny joke," I said a little to quickly, _if I played it right i could use this as blackmail all I had to do was find out who's face she was sucking_ I thought evilly to myself._ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, he._

"Yeah, ok I think I will trust you, though even then I would be risking my life," Rosie muttered, to herself though it was apparent that I had heard as I had put on a hurt look on my face even though my eyes showed mirth, I had never mastered the art of lying through my eyes.

"OH sister darling!" I purred to Rosie, remembering what i had been sent up here to do," Momma told me to tell you that breakfast was served _half an hour ago_," _Let the fun begin_ I thought to myself with glee.

"Oh my god! MEL! Why didn't you say so! Mum will kill me!" screamed Rosie, racing out of Mel's room out into the corridor. _Wait she wasn't supposed to do **that**! Oh man, now what have i done? She's going to walk in on the breakfast looking as though she sucked face!_ I babbled to myself in distress. _Rosie had been talking non-stop about the Royal family from Frell who were to be visiting the day after tomorrow but they had arrived early and were dinning with the family **right now**!_

"Wait, Rosie! You might want to look in a mirror..." I said hopelessly, " Bloody hell now I have to chases her as the Royal family has arrived early! What happened to patience and **listening **to people!" I growled as I raced through her door after Rosie," Oh right I know what happened! I was born!" I answered myself with a burst of laughter.

I ran non-stop all the way to the dinning room door where i found Rosie placing her hand on the handle and pulling the door open.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I muttered jumping in front of my sister.

"What are you doing I saw Prince Adam, King Charmont and Queen Ella there I **have** to meet them, so get out of my **way**!" said Rosie trying to push past me into the dinning area.

"No you don't understand, you can't go in there," said trying to talk and smile politely to the table of people, all of which were looking at me as if I had grown three heads," You look as though you have been sucking face!"

"What! Get me out of here! Get me out of here Mel! I can't go in looking like that!" whispered Rosie looking as if she was walking to her death.

"Hi everybody!" I said with fake cheeriness.

"Mel what in earth are you doing?" their mother, Queen Hilary, asked with a frown on her porcelain face.

"Well you see..." _OMG! What am I going to do? Ok thinking on my feet I can do that! Well at least dad said I can lie though my teeth with a smile on my face as if serving dessert, so it was the same thing... right?"_... Rosie and I were attacked...yeah we were attacked...by... by a whirly wind-"

"A whirly wind? In the castle? I have never heard of a thing! Me-"

"Wait!" I said interrupting my Dad, King Dan," Please let me finish," I heard a laugh and I scanned the 'audience' to see the culprit who didn't believe me. Then I saw a boy about my age, around 16, with a completely red face (not that I would know as he had his head resting on the table!), trying to conceal his laughter. I could see his body shaking with suppressed laughter. _Bummer, he must know I'm lying. Ok, OK, concentrate._

"Rosie go get yourself fixed up, while I stall for you!" I mouthed to Rosie, "And get Drake!"_ Drake might be able to help me!_ I thought to myself, referring to my Dringle (miniature dragon) Drake that I had raised, as he was an orphan.

"You see-"

It was then my curse decided to kick in as I saw the face of the boy who had been annoyingly laughing at my poor excuse, Prince Adam, the Crown Prince of Frell, turned around and locked eyes with her, his laughter subsided and his smile grew as he winked at her. His eyes were a deep green colour, with his sandy blond hair falling in boyish way around his face. I couldn't help but notice his well-toned body through his shirt.

_OMG! HE'S MY TRUE LOVE?I CANNOT BELIVE IT!_ I screamed at myself, but then I felt this feeling in my stomach, like there were **actual** butterflies living there. The smells of Lilacs come to my nose and my vision went blurry; all I could see was Prince Adam. Though through all of this I was still trying to fight the curse, I felt a burning pain spread like wildfire around my body as I tried to think of the kiss Jamie, a common looking villager, and I had shared, right before he embarrassed me in fount of the whole village.

The pain becoming to much for me as I fell to my knees, doubled over in pain. Then everything went black as I fainted, falling to he floor.

Hope you liked it! Again please R&R all crizism welcome with open arms!

Ta!


	2. The Trouble with Corsets

Hey!

Thanks to the person who reviewed my story!** breathless74, **you ROCK!Plus anyoe else who reviews rocks as well!

I hope its kinda funny cause I love comedy I just don't think I am so good at it! AM I WRITINGLONG ENOUGH CHAPPIES? That is my greatest worry at this moment so it ya oculd tell me I would be honnored!

**I own nothing, yet again!**

Ta!

When I awoke I saw a group of people bent over in a rough circle around me.

"So what did I miss?" came my sisters voice as I heard the door open, to reveal a confused Rosie.

"So..hi?"

"Hello," the group coursed back to me._ Well that was slightly disturbing! I feel as though I'm at a twelve-step meeting! _

"So how long was I out?" I asked looking from face to face, though for some reason I couldn't see the Prince, _Oh well_, I thought to myself, _What's gone can hardly be missed!_ Suddenly I felt pain rile through by body. It really hurt, but I kept my mind about it for as long as I could. This was only about 10 seconds though. _OK I will miss him, _I almost screamed out loud.

"Half an hour my lady," I heard a male voice say from behind me, I could even feel his voice vibrate through me. _Wait, I'm not lying on the floor. There's something squishy behind me! _With that I started bouncing around trying to figure out what was behind me.

This caused the person behind me to chuckle.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" I screamed in my blood-curdling scream as I realized that I was leaning against someone.

"Mel why are you lying on the Prince?" came my sister reply.

"AEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Looking up to my sister I realized what she had been doing while I was lying here unconscious. She had been kissing! Again!_ After all my work to!_

This only made me laugh, I laughed so hard I started crying. Tears of mirth streamed down my face as I tried to regain myself, completely forgetting about lying on the Prince.

"Um…. Mel, did you happen to fall on your head? Hard?" asked my brother Crown Prince of Reael (RE-ELL), Jeremy.

My reply to this was a look at my sister and more laughter. This continued on for about ten more minutes, me laughing and everyone looking on, asking if I really** had** had fallen on my head.

Finally I sobered up and stopped laughing, though still a grin was plastered to my face._ This is a moment I shall remember, _I told myself with a snicker.

Slowly I turned round to find Prince Adam looking at me with a lopsided grin on his face. _And was that **humor **in his eyes that I see?_, I asked myself._ Noooooooooooo! Ok heart calm, hands stop sweating and head become **heavy **headed once again!_ I screamed in my head.

"Hi…um…yeah…I'm…. um…. Amelia," I stammered suddenly embarrassed at lying between his legs. _His legs are so muscle,_ I thought to myself, _nice and toned I see, and just up a bit more…" _

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" I screamed jumping up, then turning beetroot colour as every eye in the room was glued to me.

"OH where are my manners! I am prince Adam at your service Lady Amelia," Said the prince jumping up with a glint in his eyes as he bowed to me. I then curtseyed low with my head bowed. He took up my hand kissing it with his lips. This made my hand exploded in a frenzy of tingles and the smell of lilacs came to me. _I could learn to hate that smell,_ I thought to myself.

"Well breakfast was wonderful mother!" I said turning to my mum, " But now I have to be going…bye," I said escaping through the door.

Sighing I se off towards the stable where I greeted the stableboys before jumping on the back of my horse, Relic, not even bothering to change my clothes or saddle Relic.

_I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _I sang in my head as me and Relic cantered through the meadows to the right of the palace.

Going down a path to the lake that I spent most of my time, I came across a snake.

"Crap," I muttered to myself as I tried to calm Relic down who was now trying to bang me into the trees, or that's what it felt like. Finally Relic settled and convinced Relic jump over the offending snake that seemed to be ignore us as though we were a thorn in his side.

"What's with you?" I muttered to Relic who seemed to reply, "I like to see you wiggle.

"Thanks you know that's just what I need" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

The look on his face seemed to rely, " I know,"

By this time we had reached the lake, it was a beautiful sight, with the lilies floating atop the water. It always had given me the feel of peace. Like there was a glass case around it that no-one could brake.

I plonked myself done on the grass, staring at the clouds. To my surprise I found one that looked like the Prince.

_Take that back,_ I commended my self sternly.

**_OH but you luvvvvvvvvvvvv him_**, taunted a voice that I figuredwas the curse cause there was no way in hell that I would say that about myself.

_Oh great another voice in my head, and they say I'm crazy already!_

_**Of coarse your crazy!**_

Thanks 

_**Your denying your feelings for the Prince!**_

There is no feelings to deny! 

_**Yes there is!**_

O there's not! 

_**Yes.**_

No. Yes. 

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No. _

_No!_

_**Yes!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**I win, so give up!**_

_You so don't win! This is my head so…that means I win!_

_**No it dose not!**_

_Yes it dose._

Suddenly my argument with the curse was interrupted by the sound of some approaching fast on a horse.

Silently swearing under my breath, I looked around to try and find a place to hide. I so didn't want to be seen. That would be so annoying. Then my gaze driftered to the lake, quickly stripping off my dress and undercoat, so I was left with my coset and under skits, I quickly made my way in to the lake.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold," I whimpered. Taking a deep breath I dived unde the water just as the person came round the corner.

_I hope they go away soon, I don't' know how much longer I can hold my breath!_ I thought as my lungs started to burn.

I shoot up from the water, gasping for air, trying to refill my lugs with the much-needed air. I to the bank to find Prince Adam sitting there looking at me with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

**_This is where my work begins!_ **The curse cackled evilly in my head.

You mean there's more!

"Hello!" I said with venom dripping from the word. Suddenly I felt the strings of my corset beign pulled tighter.

_Oh my dear god no, not that, anything but that!_

**_Don't worry! Well do worry! HA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA HA, HA, HA!_** The curse laughed evily.

Suddenly I couldn't breath. I could no longer breath inwards._ HELP!_

"Can't…b...rea...th…h…e…l…p!" I gasped to the Prince, who was looking at me weirdly.

"Oh…cra…p!" I said before collapsing in the water and sinking rapidly to the bottom of the lake, which was incredibly deep.

Everything went black. Again.

Next chappie will be the Prince's point of view at the lake!

Thanks for the review! (I am soooooooooo happy, this has got to be he only story I've wrote a 2ND CHAPPIE!)

Ta and thanks!


End file.
